


The Field Trip (a.k.a Peter dies from embarrassment)

by NozomiMatsuura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Field Trip, Flash gets put in his damn place, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Clint Barton, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), i got second hand embarrassment just writing this, natasha is a vapelord, poor peter lol, some characters might be ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMatsuura/pseuds/NozomiMatsuura
Summary: Peters science class goes on a surprise field trip to the Avengers compound to learn more about superhumans, and the Avengers make his life literal hell (unintentionally).





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> HI IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS BUT BETTER SKIP TO CHAPTER 2 WHICH IS JUST AN IMPROVED VERSION OF THIS. or don't idk i dont own you do what you want

HI ALL SKIP TO CHAP 2 IF YOU WANNA READ THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER ONE.

 

IF YOU WANT TO READ THE ORIGINAL (VERY BAD) CHAPTER ONE:

 

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rbaOl0nkwSq-SKM5Q7_aKfi9S52n0o8dYFT0yl1cKr4/edit?usp=sharing

 

 

xx

 

viv


	2. Rewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a brand-new chapter. It's just a better, more detailed version of the first chapter! I'm leaving the first chapter up anyways, though. I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> \- Vivian.

"Okay class, now, I do actually have some very exciting news for you all. Quiet down now, students." Ms Warren called to the class, shushing the off-topic chatter almost instantaneously. "Well, as you _hopefully_ all have realized by now, our next research project is going to be on Super-humans and people with Superhuman abilities."

Several of the students in the class perked up hopefully at this, the hushed chatter resuming slightly and they were clearly excited at the idea of studying an interesting subject for once. Normally, these studies were reserved for seniors, so it was quite surprising for their freshman class to study such a thing.

"And, since as you all know, we have many Super-humans living right here in New York City, I managed to score our class an _very_ exclusive field trip to the Avengers compound, where you can all learn more about the heroes that protect our city and their stories!" The teacher clasped her hands together with a proud smile.

Every student smiled in eagerness straight away and started chatting excitedly among each other. Well, not every student. Peter groaned and shielded his face in his hands at just the thought of being at the compound-his second home-with his _entire_ class.

"Aw, look at little Penis Parker. He's sulking now, 'cuz he knows that we're going to go meet the Avengers he'll finally get exposed for being the sad little liar he is." Flash cooed at Peter mockingly, a few kids giggling at his remark but he stopped with a disgruntled ' _Hey_...' after Michelle flicked a rubber band from the other side of the room, the band arcing gracefully in the air and hitting the centre of the bullies head, leaving an angry red mark where it impacted. Michelle winked at Peter before returning to the sketch she had been working on diligently.

"Don't worry Peter, you can prove totally him wrong! Make the Hulk, I dunno.... beat him up or something!" Ned grinned and clapped a hand on Peters hunched shoulders, obviously trying to make Peter's foul mood brighten. The gesture was ultimately a failure, though. He didn't give a rats ass about Flash right now, he was far more concerned about how embarrassing it will be to be surrounded by his team with a bunch of other kids his age. It's hard enough proving he isn't a kid to them, but knowing how some of the students act when they try to suck up to adults...

Peter groaned again, shuddering at the thought as Ned slipped the permission slip the teacher had been handing out between his thumb and forefinger.

-

Once the day of the trip finally arrived, Peter begged and pleaded May to let him stay home. He tried faking sick, wheezing and coughing with all his might, but now that May knew about his healing factor, it didn't work on her at all. No amount of puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lips could get him out of this damn trip. He even tried locking himself in the bathroom, but since there isn't actually any lock on the door, May could simply swing the door open and grab him by the back of his shirt, like a cat carrying its kitten, and shove him out the front door with his bag and a spare key.

Once Peter actually got to the bus that would take them to the compound, he had already accepted his fate.

He was going to get really, _really_ embarrassed today.

-

"Ah, hello everyone! My name is Nancy and I will be your tour guide for today!" Said a girl Peter had seen a few times around, but she didn't know him personally and he really had no clue as to who she was either, the only thing he did know is that she was overly friendly but with a death glare that could give Natasha Romanoff herself a run for her money. "Could everybody please grab your passes-" She gestured a hand to a box, overflowing with the passes Happy cared so much for "- and put them on so that you can follow me through these scanners to the first part of your tour." She finished talking with a toothy smile.

The class one-by-one (excluding Peter and Ned) grabbed their respective passes and put the lanyards on their necks.

Slowly, the class scanned their passes. Jarvis called out the title of each pass as they swiped it, and for each student, he said the same simple phrase and the assigned name.

"Ned Leeds, Level Three Pass. Basic access." Jarvis said, and somehow the A.I sounded bored, despite the fact it's not even a real person- Unless you count Vision. Peter walked up to the scanner and reluctantly swiped his card through the reader. "Peter Parker, Level Ten Pass. All access." Jarvis spoke, a hint of humour lacing the following words. "Hello Mr Parker, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

The class looked incredibly confused, as they obviously just thought it was an automated voice calling out their pass names.

"I- No. I'm on a field trip." Peter mumbled as he walked through the gate quickly. The rest of his class-not including Ned, who looked embarrassed for him, and Michelle who was smirking at him loftily- looked even more befuddled, almost as if they were wondering if this was some kind of hallucination. Weird Ol' Peter Parker talking to a robot, or something like that.

"Ahem. Well-uhm, let's just carry on. Right this way, everyone!" Nancy called to the class who immediately forgot about what happened and excitedly followed their smiley tour guide as they stepped into the large elevator. Nancy pressed a button on the control panel and swiped a card before turning to face the class. "We're now going to go up to the tour room, where you might meet some of the Avengers team." She smiled to the class as they all started to talk among each other about who they might meet.

"Please don't be Clint. Please, please don't be Clint." Peter murmured to himself, crossing his fingers as they shot up towards the room. He let out a breathy sigh of relief when the doors parted to reveal the empty tour room. The class slowly milled inside and looked around in awe. Although, it wasn't anything Peter hadn't already seen before. He stuck with Ned as Nancy walked backwards, the students all eagerly following as she called out various objects and their histories. And then, Peter heard clanging above them.

A large vent cover came down from the ceiling, landing with an ear-ringing bang and causing several people to yelp in shock as the class backed away a few steps. Peter only sighed.

Following the vent was Clint, in his full Hawkeye gear with a huge grin on his face as he landed in the generic superhero landing that everyone seemed to love doing. Clint waved hello before picking the vent cover up and awkwardly stuffing it back into the hole in the ceiling. It looked really quite unstable, but Peter had already mapped out where all the vents in the tower where mentally to avoid the poor fix-up jobs Clint made nearly every day.

"Alright, alright! Good to meet you all." He said animatedly, grinning at the students as they stared back in him in shellshocked awe. "I heard we had a bunch o' kids coming in. So many young minds! Lots to learn, stay in school and you can end up like me!" He jabbed a gloved thumb to his chest, puffing it up proudly.

Peter tried to hide behind Ned.

"Aw, hey! If it isn't my absolute favourite nerd! Erm, don't tell Bruce I said that though..." Clint practically yelled (although he did mumble the last words sheepishly), making all the students gawk at him as he wrapped his arm around Peter. "How's it going, lil guy? You come to see Tony or something?" He beamed at Peter, oblivious as to the fact that maybe, just _maybe_ , this could _possibly_ be Peters class that he was with.

Peters' eyes met with Flash's cold glare, his face practically green with envy. "So, how much did Peni- I mean, Peter, pay you Hawkeye? Uh,- Sir." He smirked at Peter slightly as he spoke, and Clint's telly-tubby baby looking face changed into one of confusion.

"Money? I don't get paid for hanging out with my best bud! We're pals, right, Peter?" He tightened the one-armed hug, the grin returning as he jostled Peter and Peter only fake-smiled weakly.

Peter wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The entire class gawped at the three of them, their brains still processing what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Flash scoffed, still in denial that Peter had a freakin' internship with Tony Stark. He turned and retreated back to his small group of friends with a huff.

"Alright, everyone. Let's just cool down here." Nancy said calmly as Clint detached himself from Peter with a grin and turned to leave.

Before he departed he whispered softly into Peters' ear and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Make sure you come by the lounge later, Natasha's trying to teach Steve how to _vape_." He laughed gleefully and promptly climbed back into the vent, a loud banging following him as he left and a yell of " _Bucky, get out of my vent!_ "

 

-

 

Peter bit into his sandwich bitterly as Ned and Michelle talked about what might happen after the lunch break concluded. Peter wasn't really listening and was instead internally screaming in embarrassment and praying for the day to end as quickly as possible.

And in case this day couldn't get worse, a certain pair of royal Asgardians walked into the cafeteria as the class gasped in shock. They gasped for two different reasons, One: Thor is kinda hot (but you didn't hear that from Peter) and also a freakin' _God_. And Two: The last time any of them would have seen Loki was when he was kind of trying to enslave Earth and all that nonsense. The two didn't even give the class a second glace as they each grabbed an apple (Loki quite fittingly chose a granny smith) and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"My, is that Peter Parker?" Thor said, shocked as he passed. "I haven't seen you in... a couple days! How is your schooling going?" He shook Peters hand involuntarily and elbowed Loki in the ribs to do the same.

"Yes... It's uh- good to see you, Pete." Loki choked out, rubbing his side with a twinge of annoyance in his tone. "You look.... the same." His normally cold voice was slow and careful and a tinge of red flushed his pale cheeks.

Thor clapped him on the bicep, and Peter flinched. He was _really_ strong. Hot- kinda. 

Flash shot daggers at Peter from across the room, and once again Peter sighed and waved goodbye to the pair as they left the room, Thor talking animatedly with his hands flailing and Loki pretending to listen.

-

"Gather around, students. We're about to meet someone very special." Nancy called to the class who all eagerly came up to her as she opened the door for them to the next room of the tour. It looked like Tony's lab, but it definitely wasn't. It was a replica, far too clean to belong to Tony and all the gadgets were things already revealed to the public. Smart. And in the corner of the room, fiddling with an old Starkphone was Tony Stark himself.

Tony straightened at the shocked students' sudden chatter and put on his million-dollar paparazzi smile. He introduced himself simply and shook hands with Ms Warren before turning on his heel to face the class.

"Welcome to my lab." That's a lie (sort of...) "Feel free to look around, but no touching." He turned back to the phone and the class all grinned with pleasure and started milling around and gazing at the many gadgets strewn over the benches. Tony mumbled something to JARVIS and music filled the room.

"Iron Man listens to CL?" Michelle laughed, her eyes meeting Peters and Peter shrugged half-heartedly, but there was no faking in the smile that appeared on his face without warning. He followed Ned and Michelle's lead as they strolled between benches eagerly, gazing in awe at the gadgets and for once, Michelle looked actually interested in all the "nerd stuff". Wild.

A hand clapped Peter on the back and he nearly fell onto the well-polished floor, just catching himself on the table in time.

"Mr Stark! Don't do that!" Peter huffed, while Ned and Michelle cackled at his clumsiness and Tony grinned at him and holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Stark, you never struck me as the type to listen to CL." Michelle smiled cockily at Tony. He pretended to be appalled, his grin remaining in place.

"I'm not the type at all. But Peter listens to it all the time and I'm a bit fond of the music now." Tony nudged Peter with a wink and Michelle just made a 'hmm' noise and nodded, turning back to the tour with a slight smile still ghosting her features.

 

-

 

After touring the lab the group continued to stroll the halls, Nancy occasionally pointing out various people and things. Whatever, whatever.

"Pete!" Called a deep voice from across the hall.

"Oh, what now?!" Peter let the exasperated words through his lips before smacking his hands to his mouth.

"Have you seen Steve?" Bucky called as he jogged across the small space, grabbing Peters shoulder with his metal arm. Hair was in a man-bun with tiny pink flowers laced into it.

"He's vaping with Natasha in the lounge."

 " _What the hell is vaping?!_ "

"It's like... smoking. But it- it isn't."

Bucky scowled and mumbled something about how smoking doesn't cure asthma before turning back to where he came from.

"Uhm, bye Bucky!" Peter called, scratching the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment.

 

-

 

"Alright, everyone." Nancy clapped her hands together and the group of students, who were now back in the lobby, turned to face her. "And that concludes the field trip! I hope you all had a wonderful time, and-" Her words were interrupted by a loud 'I'm hooked on a feeling!' coming out of one of the elevators.

Peter Quill stepped into the lobby, Drax and Rocket following close behind. He had his arm snaked around Gamoras waist, and sitting on her shoulder was a very tiny Groot who happened to be holding Peter's Bluetooth speaker. Hooked on a Feeling was blasting from it at full volume as they half-walked, half-danced into the lobby.

Quill was singing along poorly as the class gawked at the Guardians. 

"What up my beautiful boy!" Quill slapped Peter on the shoulder and Gamora glared at him, muttering about how you shouldn't hit children. But Peter couldn't help the grin that slipped on his face as he slapped Quill back.

"Hey, Quill." Peter smiled earnestly up at the man, who grinned back.

"Groot found your portable music thing, I think you might need a new one," Quill whispered into Peters' ear and Peter laughed softly.

The class had gone back to listening to Nancy, by now. A few still watching Peter and the Guardians with mild interest.

"Well. I will be handing you back to your teacher now, and I hope to see some of you again in the future!"

Just then, a soot-covered Bruce Banner burst out of Tony's private elevator.

"Peter's staying here." Bruce was breathing heavily, hunched over and mumbling a series of _oh gods._ "Tony needs Peter. In the Avengers lounge. Now..." Bruce turned back into the elevator and collapsed against the wall in exhaustion.

Nancy sighed and motioned for Peter to go up, so Peter bid his goodbyes to Michelle and Ned before hopping in the elevator with Bruce who pressed the button for the Avengers floor and used his code to make the elevator shoot up to the penthouse.

The doors slid open and Peter got a face full of vape smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a grinning Nastasha and a sheepish-looking Steve.

"Mr Sta-ark! Steve and Natasha are vaping!"

"You little shit." Steve joked.

"Language!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is hot garbage ily all though so please dont be too mean ;;


End file.
